


Watashi ni kizuite

by yetti



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Complete, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-14 03:58:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7152119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yetti/pseuds/yetti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>.....he's a bastard, alright. But no other guy has ever made his heart beats this much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native tongue and this was not beta read so expect grammar errors ahead.
> 
> Thank you!

 

His face is like a deadly sin, something you want to look over and over again. A face that lands a thousand ships, positively drooled over his golden brown eyes hidden by those glasses. A face that doesn't need to terrorize just to capture and attract the heart of fairer sex, or even of the same sex. He doesn't need to try enticing and it couldn't be help that he's beautiful and unfortunately couldn't come up with any ideas to radically change his image. He's just born with a natural beauty.

But Tsukishima is feeling miserable. He has never experience such frustration before, and needless to say, he didn't like it at all. Luckily, that guy doesn't know how he felt, or maybe, he doesn't know how he carefully stared at his face whenever he was standing there outside the music store. Even if it hurts seeing him everyday with different woman clinging beside him, he didn't try to stop wanting that guy as much as possible.

Because its obviously he is inlove with him.

Kuroo Tetsuroo.

The days were becoming more unbearable for Tsukishima, even at night as soon as he fell asleep, his mind was filled with erotic dreams about Kuroo. He could not control his thoughts even when he's at rest and he got to the point where he dreaded closing his eyes. Heaven help him for having indecent thoughts and dreams of him, and it's too painfully difficult for him to admit that Kuroo is obviously a straight guy.

He look outside. His heart skip. Kuroo is there again, flirting with another girl. He acted as if all girls were as commom as fleas on dogs. Sometimes he had a halfmind to stumble down on his lap or bump at him under pretense just to see if he was a bull or a steer. But it never happened because Tsukishima was too shy to do such things for him to be notice.

He takes the headset above the music stand and put it in his ears. He turn on the radio to hear if there are new release songs. And not a long moment Tsukishima close his eyes and hear the solemn sound of music. As the song goes on, his body naturally sway in cadence with the rythmn. He looks beautiful. He looks sensual...and too sexy for a guy.

Tsukisima was drawn to his own world, without minding his environment. The store employees had already knew him as a constant customer and its not unusual for them to see him in this state. As if he was in another dimension and because he really love music it calms his mind and heart from thrumming.

Unfortunately for him, he didn't saw that Kuroo was mesmerized by his suave look. That Tsukishima caused his heart crawl slowly down to his toes, and a pang of sudden urge stabbed through him. That the intensity of Tsukishima's sexiness is unnerving and it even makes his pulse flutter so shamelessly.

Kuroo's penetrating eyes continued to hold him, even if he wanted to, he couldn't have looked away. He sensed an urge deep inside him, a gnawing hunger he chose to ignore. But still, some obstructive side of him keep pushing, keep needing to feel his edge.

Tsukishima moves his body smoothly, his hands on the headphones, his eyes are still close, his lips part-open it makes him look seductive. It triggers something in Kuroo's eyes to flicker, something turbulent and hard to fathom. It makes his lids droop and his guard came up. He grabbed the girl's hand beside him and dragged her in a dark corner of the street. He kiss her savagely, moves his tongue roughly, but his thought is somewhere inside the music store. An illusion is dancing in Kuroo's mind, in his closed eyes, what he's seeing is Tsukishima responding to his kisses.

The girl let go off her lips to catch a breath, then she smiled. "You're a bit rough, but that's so intense it makes me feel hot." she whispers as her hand touches his face. The notion has tempt Kuroo and so he swallows hard. But he reminds himself that whom he wants to have kiss that much is Tsukishima. And he hammered the words again and again into his brain:  _this girl or any other girls were just a stand-in in place of the real person he wanted._

Kuroo sigh secretly and the corners of his mouth began to twitch. No matter how he kiss or touch the private parts of this girl, Kuroo couldn't get hard. But once his mind think about how beautiful Tsukishima is, how sensual his lips are, how stunning he is when he sways his body, Kuroo couldn't help but feel devastated because even how many times he think of him, Tsukishima will never look at him.

He buries down his face and give another kiss to the girl which she easily accepted, his hands moves up to her breast and fiddle them. The girl moaned and he felt her stiffened. He ran down his hand to her thighs under her skirt and crawl inside her panties. He cupped her womanhood and massage it of bit rugged, then he insert one finger to her entrance, she flich and she shudder, and then she moan aloud.

"Yes, Kuroo, deeper.." she whines.

But a sudden thud separate them. No one has the guts to speak first.

"I-I'm...s-sorry, I-I didn't mean to pry." a high pitch and out of tone voice vibrated from the person behind them. "I-I'm just passing by so, I-m sorry. I didn't see anything. Please continue." he said and started to leave the place.

While Kuroo was stunned at the moment, he never thought that the person he most wanted not to see him in this situation popped out all of a sudden. 

"Tsukki, wait!" he stop him.

Tsukishima halted and glanced at him, his face was flushing.

"Kuroo senpai..." he muttered but his eyes were at the girl beside him, smirking.

"Oh, you're that boy inside the music store." the girl said.

"You....saw me?"

"Of course who wouldn't see you? Kuroo-san here has his eyes all over you the whole time instead of me,"

Eh?? Tsukishima didn't noticed at all that Kuroo was watching him.

"Oi," Kuroo snap, his face ghastly white. "Don't mind her, I just noticed that you're inside." he said to him smugly.

"Y-yeah," he thought so. Kuroo won't definitely throw a single glance at him.

"Hey, Kuroo-san, aren't we going to continue?" impatiently the girl asked as she cling her hand on his arms.

Tsukishima had a glanced on it but he shifted his eyes just after a few seconds.

Kuroo noticed it so he earnestly hold off his hand from her in a way not too obvious.

"Well, Tsukki, we'll go first."

"S-sure. Don't worry, I didn't see you here or anything." and he bid goodnight to them only to be stop by the girl's words.

"Hey, why don't you join us instead?"

Tsukishima quickly look at her and then to Kuroo.

"What are you saying?" Kuroo said to her.

"Wouldn't it be nice to have threesome?"

This girl, could she be an expert? Why so sudden asking a person she only see once to have sex with her? Or could she notice that he likes Tsukki?

"No," Kuroo replied. Its not that he didn't want it to try, its just that he's afraid of his own feelings that if they do threesome, Tsukki might find out his secret. "I don't think Tsukki here will agree," he continued.

"Oh, that's sad. I was hoping to experience a threesome though," a sound of dismay was infused into her voice.

Tsukishima hates it when people put words into his mouth and Kuroo's thinking has piss him off.

"Why not? Should be awesome doing it with the three of us, right?" Tsukishima said concealing his voice of annoyance.

"Tsukki...?"

"Or could it be that Kuroo-san doesn't want to share this beautiful lady with me and he wants her for himself alone?"

"That's not it--" Kuroo defended.

"Then let's do it," he said. _Shit, what am I saying?_

But when they're already inside of a love hotel, the unexpected threesome has come undone because the girl was called by her boyfriend and she had to rush into him.

She left Kuroo and Tsukishima inside the room, wearing nothing at all.

Tsukishima drop and sprawl himself on the bed while Kuroo sit upright at the edge with his feet dangling on the floor tiles.

Kuroo glance at Tsukishima so innocently laying there naked, not even thinking that he's here. Or could it be because they're both men that's why it didn't matter to him. But Kuroo feels uneasy or rather, his body is reaching its limit.

"That's too bad," he heard Tsukishima sighed.

Kuroo chuckled trying to be casual. "Well, it doesn't seem your luck tonight." he rattled.

"Yeah," lazily he lift his hand and put it over his forehead. "Hey, Kuroo-san..."

Kuroo look at him.

Tsukishima speaks without looking back. "Why don't the two of us do it instead? Since we're already here and naked..."

"Huh?" did he heard Tsukki right? Or was just his imagination?  _Please don't make me misunderstand._

"Fuck me," Tsukishima was so candid to just spoke off nonchalant.

For the second time Kuroo pace out, but on a bright side there is a tinge of hope that if they'll make out Tsukishima may feel something for him even if its just only a bit.

Silence crawl alive.

"Did I gross you out?" Tsukishima asks when he did not answer. "Just take it that I didn't say anything," he sit up and rustles his hair then pick his clothes and begins to wear them. Its disappointing though but what can he do? Even if it hurts him secretly, he can't just expect Kuroo to say yes. 

"Wait!" Kuroo suddenly snatched the clothes in his hands and threw them down.

That startled Tsukishima.

"I mean, you are not gross at all." Kuroo cleared his throat. "I just didn't think that...y-you swing that way."

"No. Both are fine with me, I don't really mind."

Kuroo chuckled once more. He lifted his hand and cupped Tsukishima's burning face.

"Then Tsukki, let me fuck you.."

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

Nearly two weeks had since gone but it doesn't look like Kuroo was able to settle after that momentous night. He thought Tsukishima will notice him furthermore but it wasn't, its the opposite instead. He felt like Tsukishima was avoiding him, coming to see him in this music store everyday just to have a good peek of him but that guy seemed to obviously ignoring his presence.

Once again he took an audible glance at Tsukishima, in his usual feature at his usual spot inside the music store enjoying every beat of the music, every tick of second, every spur of the moment.

Kuroo let out a frustrated sigh, how long should his heart wait? How long should he endure this pathetic feelings he have? When it comes to Tsukishima, all of his resolves and antics seem to betray him.

He had always wanted Tsukishima with an intensity that radiate from the pores of his skin, it actually amazed him that no one had ever guessed at his feelings. His friends should have been able to see it everytime they talked about him, how he had looked at him. Fortunately no one has ever discovered it.

Unconsciously Kuroo groped his face upward and tugged his hair as he pivoted, there's no more room for him to wonder here. He should just walked home and bury himself to sleep.

 

Tsukishima slowly raised up his chin and tailed the back of Kuroo fading away from his sight. It couldn't have been that that guy was looking at him, right? He should have been feeling disgusted the way he acted that night. He dared to show off his true self, the lustful looked in his eyes where debauchery had fled them.

He planned to ignore him little by little, it was really a torture to see him so near and yet never be able to talk to him, never be able to touch him. Its not possible for him to treat Kuroo with calm courtesy when his mind was only filled with the images of how sexy his body was, how his tender touch caress him, and other lurid things he ever thought.

All sort of things about him but he could never have again.

Tsukishima took off the headset and put back to where it was before and after renting the dvd with the songs he wanted to hear, he'd gone home.

Not less than an hour he threw himself on the bed and groaned. He fell asleep in a few minutes with his feet hanging over the edge of the bed, his shoes and socks were still on, and before consciousness has completely split away, one thought flitting through his mind all of a sudden.

Kuroo was excellent in dick sucking.

_His entire body responded to his every kisses, his reaction was instantaneous. When his tongue brushed against his, he imitated his action and kiss him back with all the pent up passion inside him. He kept himself tucked against him while he was devouring his mouth. No one remembered how they got so in to it, neither of them had remember they were not lovers._

_But the feel of warm skin against each other was indescribably arousing. Kuroo was perfect everywhere, he liked the way his tongue teased him, his hands pinching his nipples, his dick grinding against his dick was ecstacy. Tsukishima didn't tried to hide the fact that he was as hot as him so he let go of his control and returned back the bold hotness Kuroo was giving him. While Kuroo kiss his neck, his shoulders, his chest, his stomach, and slowly, slowly, moved lower, down there._

_Tsukishima gasped when Kuroo has wrapped his cock around his hot mouth, he thought he would drown in pleasure. A pleasure he had never experienced before began to ripple then increased within a heap, their environment fragmented into brilliant stars as Kuroo moved his head sucking him deep down through his throat. Tsukishima blushed everywhere as he watched Kuroo nonchalantly, he tugged up his knees and imprisoned his neck around it._

_"shit...I'm....ahhh...cum....cuming..."_

_Kuroo peered skyward and then he grinned, victorous of what he did. Tsukishima is at his limit but he has no intension to let him cum first._

_Kuroo unsucked Tsukishima's cock and gripped it by his hand to the bottom._

_"Hey, that's foul." Tsukishima protested._

_"I won't allow you to cum alone, let's cum together." Kuroo smiled so sly._

_But to Tsukishima, he thought those were the most romantic words he had ever heard. " oh, my...." he chuckled, he whimpered over and over again each time he kiss or touch or stroke him._

_He stopped breathing, his will has totter and nothing mattered anymore except the demands of desire that too long has been denied._

_Kuroo lifted Tsukishima's hips and spread his legs wide enough in order to show off his ass hole a better view, and a better indulgement. He kissed his way to the dampness between his butt, he was tight and utterly vulnerable. A low, faint whine escaped Tsukishima's lips when Kuroo licked him into his hole and electrifying delights running through him with each stroke of his tongue, slurping along the slippery-soft skin. His tongue waltzed and tickled his opening, and when it was wet enough Kuroo slipped his two fingers, slowly, deeply inside him. Tsukishima whimpered and groaned and gasped. Struggling, shuddering._

_The abruptness of Kuroo's fingers resulted in a slow wobble and swaying of Tsukishima's hips in rhythmn of the thrusts._

_"...Kuroo-san..." he whines as he closes his eyes, his lips clamps painstakingly. "...fuck.."_

_"Yeah, I'll fuck you hard and deep, Tsukki."_

_His hoarse voice only added heat to his lust and Tsukishima moaned more and loud, grasping air to fill his breathless lungs._

_"...please..."_

_"..please what, Tsukki? I can't understand you,"_

_Tsukishima made an inarticulate sound he was lost in the luscious friction of his Kuroo's fingers inside him._

_"....I want....w-want your dick...fuck me,"_

_Kuroo pulled out his fingers and lifted his body and then rolled over Tsukki under him making the other guy face down, he lifted and arched Tsukki up a bit while he stand on his knees. He stroke his cock to make it stand up and hard as a peculiar tension coiled within him, making himself writhe beneath the sexy body of his partner. And then he felt himself slowly nudging, sliding, pushing inside Tsukki._

_Tsukishima gasped with the slow penetration, it hurts but it felt good. "Kuroo--saaan ...."_

_Kuroo thrusted deeper, faster, harder, as he groaned as if heavy tide of waves swept over him, tumbling and washing his senses._

_"Kuroo-saaaaan....shit....fuck...fuck...oh yeah,"_

_Kuroo's expressions went taut with excitement with Tsukki's moaning and whispering his name, while his breath scrape in his throat. It suddenly felt dry, he yearned more._

_"Kuroo-san.......Kuroo-san!"_

 

Gasping, Tsukishima woke up.

"Shit." he whispered as he wiped the sweats dripping down his face. "What was that? Dreaming that thing all of a sudden," but he was horrified when he found out his dick throbbing, hard.

"Fuck....??"

Now he's in trouble for real. Why the hell did he dreamt about that guy? What's so good in him that he yearn so much? This isn't good because his shaft is aching bluntly.

"Shit...shit...fuck you, Kuroo-san..." and while he's cursing the other guy Tsukishima stood up and wounded through the bathroom. He has to calm himself and let his body cool down.

Upon reaching the bathroom Tsukishima turn on the faucet and let the water from the shower run down his body, with his clothes on. He let the water soak him wet until he feels he's calm and plain. And since its already morning and time to prepare for uni, he finishes bathing in a few minutes.

Not less than an hour Tsukishima is on his way to school.

It made him think, Kuroo was in his last year of college and by next semester he won't see him anymore. The thought makes his heart pound with sadness, his face grim and sad.

Departing his senses from the real world, he didn't notice Kuroo has ride the train and until the train moves again he's still in daze. At one curve the train wobbles a bit, Tsukishima lost his balance and he nearly bump his head against the train wall. It's thanks to a helping hand that he didn't.

"T-thank yo--" his words cut halfway when he speaks with the person who holds him.

Kuroo is staring at him so intense as if his eyes penetrating his soul, his arms still holding his waist. Tsukishima could feel his warm breath fanning his face but he didn't shifted away.

Neither of them talk, still in an awkward position.

And until they get out from the train Kuroo did not let go of Tsukishima.

They walked together towards the school ground.

Kuroo speaks first.

"Are you alright?"

"Y-yeah," Tsukishima answered. "Thanks,"

A gap of silence played in. This time, Tsukishima  broke it.

"About....that night, c-can you please f-forget about it?"

Kuroo surprisingly looked at him in an instant. "Why? But that night, you were awesome, y'know."

"Because that was....I mean, eerhm.. it was a mistake."

Suddenly, Kuroo's face turned red. Tsukishima wasn't aware he stirred up the current between them and the older guy's became serious.

"So, that means it wasn't a big deal to you, was it?"

"You could say that," Tsukki shrugged off his shoulder to make it more like natural to him.

Now Kuroo's mood has totally swell dandy, yet Tsukishima still so calmed. "Was it natural to you to just have sex with anybody and after that you'd say, it was a mistake? Come on, don't fuck with me!"

Tsukishima skidded to a halt and slowly looked at Kuroo and he has this face showing of disappointment. "W-why did you suddenly flared up? You have a problem with me?"

Kuroo sighed and then breath deep. "You're impossible," he said cryptically. Without hearing Tsukki's response, he left him.

But Tsukishima was puzzled the way he reacted, he tailed him until they reached the hallway to the gym building. It was deserted and Tsukishima grabbed Kuroo's hand and shoved themselves in an empty room nearby. He locked the room after.

"What's your problem?" Tsukki asked after he grabbed him in his collar and banged him against the wall.

"You," Kuroo answered unrepentantly. His look of disappointment spoke eloquently of his feelings.

"But what did I do? Why are you angry?"

"Blast it, you don't understand how I feel anyway."

"How could I understand if you don't tell me?" there was enough insinuation in his tone to make him a bit indignant.

Instead of answering him, Kuroo snap his hand and slipped around his neck to draw him forward, he didn't hold him in any other way because he didn't have to. Even if no one will tell him, Tsukki was sure that Kuroo was trying to kiss him and why the hell he didn't refused, because he actually wanted it. And when their lips met and melded, it was exactly what he anticipated. It was deeply erotic and highly sensual. And because both have the same desire, they got a bit carried away.

Kuroo couldn't help it, he always dreamed this to happen, he wanted Tsukki for himself so badly, he wanted him to want him back.

Regardless of the fact they were inside of an empty room, the kiss has lasted longer. Kuroo thrust his tongue inside Tsukki's mouth and he met his, caress them back, thrusting beyond for some exploration on his own. It was so liplocking with the obviously slurping sound that they don't have to restrain themselves, until they were both out of breath.

When they separated, their breath was rasping as hard as it was. They were hot and full of desires, they can't hide it anymore, the feelings they have both towards each other.

"I'm angry because I don't know what to do with you," Kuroo said as he stared at him, pressing his hands tighter against his hips. "I don't know how to let you fall for me, its too painful hearing you say that it didn't matter to you at all. Everyday I was hoping you could reciprocate my feelings, I was hoping you could notice me, but you dumb ass you can't figure it out and instead you dare to neglect and ignore me. How do you think why I'm always outside that music store? Didn't it ever occur to your mind that I was looking at you? That I was inlove with you?"

Tsukishima was dumbfounded with his confession, he never really thought that Kuroo was so much in for him, that he was also inlove with him. All the while he always thought Kuroo was a straight guy, all the while he thought his feelings couldn't be requited. And now here he was boldly telling him how he really felt.

"Kuroo-san..." is all he has to utter.

"Tell me, Tsukki. What should I do? What should I do to make you love me? What should I do so you will believe me?" Kuroo hold him tight on his arms, and then he bow down his head leaning on Tsukki's shoulder.

Tsukishima moved his hands and wrapped it around Kuroo's waist. No helping it but to give in, this guy has already told him how he really feel and it fondles his heart.

"You don't have anything to do, Kuroo-san, because I also love you." he whispered.

Kuroo slowly raise his head and meet his eyes, his hand cup his face, trace his jawline, his chin, his lips.

"I love you, Tsukki."

Once again, Kuroo kiss him and Tsukishima kiss him back with the same intensity of heat.

"I love you, too, Kuroo-san..."

 

_End_

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if the pace is too fast....thank you for reading!


End file.
